


Sweater Weather

by miachu



Category: Sapnap - Fandom, dnf - Fandom, dreamnotfound - Fandom, karl - Fandom, karlnap - Fandom
Genre: DNF, Heatwaves, M/M, Sweater weather, karl - Freeform, karlnap, sapnap - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:42:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27765433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miachu/pseuds/miachu
Summary: Heatwaves is an amazing story, full credit to the author, this is a side plot to heatwaves, sweater weather. In heatwaves 'Dream talks about catching feelings after dreams. Sapnap has a dream about Karl, I'm sure you can guess what happens next. Once again full credit to 'tbhyourelame' the author of heat waves.Karl and Sapnap both are in love with each other but just can't seem to tell each other with the fact that they think only they have feelings and it will ruin the friendship. Just like the good friend Dream is, he helps talk to both of them and tell them to go for it, but what happens isn't what anyone thought would happen.
Relationships: Karlnap - Relationship
Comments: 35
Kudos: 494





	1. Beggining

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [tbhyourelame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tbhyourelame/pseuds/tbhyourelame). Log in to view. 



> As said in the summary, this is a side plot to heat waves, please also support the author 'tbhyourelame' and read heatwaves too! Enjoy!

"Sapnap, thank you, you were right when you said that maybe the dreams meant more," Dream says  
"Of course man" I tell Dream, "I don't know if this is going to help but George said that-"  
"Sapna-" Dream goes silent  
"Dream? Are you there?" I look at my phone, he hung up, his phone must have went flat. Maybe I was right about these dreams, maybe they did mean something more?  
I get into my bed, it's late and I'm tired from streaming with Karl all night.


	2. Flowers in the past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sapnap has a dream about Karl and finds his feelings getting greater and greater.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first proper chapter, please don't be shy to give feedback, this is my first fanfic:)  
> It's a kind of short one but yea.

"Woah" I say out loud, where am I?  
I'm standing in a flower field, somehow familiar. It hits me, I'm in my childhood. I used to go here after school with my parents, but why am I here now.  
"What the honk?" I jump as I hear a familiar voice speak, I turn around to see a soft face.  
"Karl?" I say, "Karl, what are you doing here?"  
"I don't know? Why am I here, what is this place?" Karl says warmly,  
"Well, I guess your in my dream?" I say in confusion  
"But why am I here?" Karl asks,  
"I don't know, couldn't give you that answer?" I say, Karl steps towards me, brushing his hands through the flowers in the sunset, he only about 2 feet away from me now.  
"So Sapnap, what kind of dream is this?" Karl says lightly  
"Well not a nightmare, because you are in it" I realize I said the last part out loud,  
Karl blushes,  
"Nick," Karl says, I love it when he calls me Nick and not my by my Minecraft name.  
"Why am I here, what have I got anything to do with you?" Karl says, honestly I couldn't tell him the truth, maybe i had a small crush on him for a while, and when Dream told me about his dreams with George, it really made me think that I didn't just like Karl as a really good friend, maybe more.  
"Nick?" Karl says  
"oh, yes as I was saying-" I say  
Karl takes a step forward, we are now not far apart. I begin blushing.  
"Sapnap, are you blushing?" Karl says, I panic  
"No! no.. maybe" I hear myself admit, Karl smiles, without even thinking, I take one step closer.  
We are now barely a foot apart, I look into Karl's eyes. I kiss him.


	3. I did that

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sapnap/Nick, kisses Karl in his dream, and when he wakes up he realizes he's fallen for his bestfriend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm 100% alright if cc find this, if they are uncomfortable, I will take it down.

_"Karl, im sorr-"_ before I can finish Karl kisses me, and kisses me and- It feels like forever. I can feel his hot breath against my face. I go to kiss him only to wake up.

WHAT THE HELL, I sit there, WHAT THE ACTUAL HELL. I just kissed my bestfriend. I kissed KARL. Omg. Is this what Dream was talking about, once it happens, you fall in lov- no. I'm not falling for my bestfriend.

1 Text from Karl<3-

_'Hey, I'm streaming, u wanna join?'_

I guess it won't hurt to play some Minecraft-

_'Yea, just woke up, let me change'_

I get in the shower and listen to some music,

**_Sweater weather_ **

_'Cause it's too cold whoa_   
_For you here and now_   
_So let me hold whoa_   
_Both your hands in the holes of my sweater'_

Damn, this is a good song, but all I can imagine is Karl. I finish up in the shower and get into some clothes. I go over to my PC and start it up, I open up twitch and look at Karl's stream, ok, this isn't hard. Maybe I should talk to Dream about it. NO. I'm not a loser. I'll get over Karl by myself.

I open up Minecraft and join Karl,

"Hey" Karl says

"Hey mamas" I say jokingly 

Karl laughs, "Hey so want to help work on my new house?"

"Yeah sure,"

-Dream joins the call-

"Hey Dream!" Karl says suprised,

"Hey Karl, hey sappitusnappitus!" Dream says

"If you call me that one more time I will take your stuff"

"Oh really, what will mars the fish think about that?" Dream says, I can here him smiling through the screen

"No no, fine" I say

"So Karl, w-what do you want help for again?" I say, nervous, 

"Oh, yes the house, here"

"HEY, Sapnap and Karl, since you made me do pickup lines, how about your turn?" Dream says

Really, of all days he has to ask to do that today,

"Uh, fine I guess" I say, "I you from China, cause I'm China get your number" I say to Karl

I look at his stream, he's blushing,

"Oh come on Sapnap, that was terrible" Dreams wheezes

"Oh really, yours were terrible on Georges stream" I say 

"Anyways, K-Karl, let's continue" I say, 

"Yeah, yeah let's continue" karl says

"Well, seeming a George isn't here, let's annoy Karl" Dream says laughing

Dream sits there for 3 minutes telling karl pickup lines and that he loves him, making Karl super flustered,

"Sapnap, come say something, say I love you to Karl" Dream says, I can't be suspicious,

"I l-love you K-karl" I say so jittery, god.

_1 text from Dream:)-_

_Hey, are you alright? you seem really weird today, whats going on?_

_-_

_Nothing it's fine_

_-_

_Sapnap, call me_

_"Hey, Karl, I've got to go, have fun streaming! By chat!!"_ I say

 _"Same guys, sorry Karl, bye chat!"_ Dream says,

We leave the discord and Dream calls me.

 _"Hello?"_ I say

 _"Hey, are you alright? You were acting really weird"_ Dream asks, I have to tell him, he told me, I owe him.

 _"Dream, there's something I need to tell you"_ I say

 _"Really, tell me"_ I can hear Dream smiling, he knows for sure

 _"Ugh, Dream I can hear you smiling"_ I say

 _"Ok ok, tell me"_ Dream says

 _" Well, you remember when you told me that you had feelings for George-"_ I get cut oof-

 _"You don't like George right?!"_ I can here Dream panic a bit,

 _"NO, no no, you knew you had feelings, after a dream right?"_ I say

 _"Yes.."_ Dream says, almost knowing where this is going,

 _"Well, I had a dream about Karl..."_ I say, I finally said it.

 _"OMG, sapnappp, awww, this is what I think it is right?"_ Dream says,

 _"..yes"_ I say

 _"SAPNAP, you have a crush on KARL, omg, did you kiss him..?"_ Dream asks laughing, well, now or never,

 _"yes.."_ I say

 _"SAPNAP, what are we going to do?"_ Dream says wheezing.

 _"I DONT KNOW, THATS WHY I TOLD YOU DUMMY"_ i say,


	4. Hey mamas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sapnap doesnt know whether to tell Karl, or anyone except Dream that he likes Karl, or that he's gay..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos, and the hits, enjoy<3

-

"Dream? What do I do?!" I ask 

"Well, you like him right, but for how long?" Dream asks

"Well, I always liked Karl as a bestfriend, but I'm realizing I might have liked him more than that" 

"well, sapnap, are you going to tell anyone that your-"

"NO, no Dream. Don't tell anyone, please" I say scared. I can't tell people that I'm gay, no one would take me seriously,

"I won't, but, people won't see you differently, your still same old sapnap, no matter who you like" Dream tells me, 

"Thanks man, can't wait for when I see you, your a real one" I say happy that Dream is there for me.

"I've got to go sapnap, but if you need anything, talk to me, I'm always here,"

"Yea yea, I will" I say jokingly,

"Sapnap, I'm serious,",

"Fine" I say, I watch as Dream ends the call, I lay my phone on my chest as I'm in bed. 

'I like Karl?' I say in disbelief, I've always been bestfriends with him, but more?..

Maybe I was overthinking, yeah he's funny, nice, has a perfect face. fuck. I've fallen for him.

Maybe Karl coming in my dream was a nightmare.

I lay in my bed, exhausted. But I can't get to sleep,

1 message from Karl<3-

_Hey, are you alright, you seemed weird today?_

_-_

_Yeah, tired, didn't get much sleep_

_-_

_Oh, well get some sleep Nick, call me if you need_

Did Karl just call me Nick, he never calls me that,

_-_

_You up for a call now?_

**_1 incoming call-Karl <3-_ **

I click the accept button.

 _'Hey'_ Karl says

 _'Hi, how are_ you?' I ask

 _'Alright, but are you okay?'_ Karl asks,

 _'Yeah, I'm fine, tired, that's all'_ I lie,

 _'So, why did you want to call?'_ Karl asks

Being honest, _'Just wanted to hear your voice'_

 _'Oh, well thanks i guess'_ Karl says,

 _"I know this is weird but, I had a dream about you.."_ I say

_'Really, that's funny cause I did too'_


	5. a dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sapnap goes to tell Karl he had a dream about him, Karl had a dream about Sapnap too. But Karl doesnt want to tell sapnap what its about..

"You had a dream about me too?" I say,  
"Yeah, but its kind of weird.." Karl says,  
"Its fine, it can't be that weird" I say, what if he had the same dream, what if Karl kissed me in his dream?  
"I don't want to be annoying, but its kind of personal, I just don't want to say, what if-" Karl gets caught off  
"Karl? Karl?" I say, why did he stop?  
"Nick, its just, what if you see me different, what if you don't want to be my friend, the dreams nothing anyway, don't worry about it, I have to go anyway, bye Nick" Karl says  
"Bye" I say as the call ends, I close my eyes. What could possibly be so bad. I put my phone down and go to my kitchen. I make myself a pb and j sandwich, I take it to my setup and open up discord. Dream and George are in a vc. I'll let them talk alone. I hop onto the smp and get supplies, I don't have anything to do with anyone anyway.  
Incoming Discord call from Dream:)  
"Hello?" I say  
"HELLO SAPNAPPY, want to join me and George?" Dreams voice echoes,  
"yeah sure" I say, still unhappy about before,  
"you alright Sapnap" Dream asks,  
"Yeah im fine" i say  
"SAPNAP, what did i say before" Dream says  
"Yeah yeah, seriously, im fine' I lie  
"Okay, vc 3" Dream leaves the call, and i join vc 3,  
"Hey george, hey Dream, what are you guys doing?" I ask  
"Me and Dream wanted to do a Manhunt, you up for it?" George asks,  
"Yeah sure! Lets go mamas" i joke.   
-  
I hunt Dream down for over an hour, but like usual, Dream wins.  
I decide to text Karl,  
-  
'Hey, sorry about before, no pressure to tell me:)'   
Soon after Karl replies  
-  
'No it's my fault for saying something and not telling you, I have changed my mind'  
-  
'really'  
-  
'yeah, i'll tell you now.'


	6. The Dream...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karl tells Sapnap about his dream..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an on-going fanfic, in 2 days are the holidays, so I will be able to get more chapter out<3

_"But Sapnap promise me you won't make fun of me, it's just a dream, it means nothing"_ Karl says, nervous.

 _"I promise Karl, it's ok"_ I reassure him,

 _"Ok..well um, I was at a beach, I wasn't sure what I was doing so I went to leave-"_ Karl stops

 _"Continue, its ok. I promise"_ I tell him

 _"Ok, well then I heard someone call my name, I turned around. It was you"_ Karl says

 _"yes.."_ i say, wanting to know what happens next,

 _"Well, I was excited to see you, and we stood there, talking, on the beach in the sunset"_ Karl pauses, wondering if he should continue

 _"Its fine Karl, nothing you tell me is going to change our friendship, I promise"_ I reassure him.

 _"uh, its so dumb. Well it turned night quick and it got cold, and you could see I was cold, so you gave me you jacket.."_ Karl pauses once again,

The hope in me swells, is he saying what I think he is. And most importantly- is he going to say what I think he is.

 _"Well this is so stupid, I'm just going to say it quick. Once and that's all"_ Karl says

 _"Okay, go on"_ I say

 _"We looked into each others eyes, and I kissed you, there, thats it"_ Karl says quickly,

 _".."_ I can't speak. HE, kissed, ME. I can't belive what's coming out of his mouth-

 _"Nick, please don't be mad, it meant nothing-"_ Karl panics, I can hear the distress in his voice,

 _"Karl, its ok, I'm not mad, I promise"_ I say, making Karl a little more relieved,

 _"Well Sapnap, since you made me say my dream, what was yours.."_ Karl says.

Really, I think to myself. Well I guess I can't lie. It was basically the same, so he can't over react.

 _"Well, I was in my childhood flower field, when I hear your voice. You ask me why your here, we talk for a while"_ I say,

 _"Continue Sapnap, don't stop, that would be very rude"_ Karl laughs

 _"Well, um, you came closer and.."_ I stop. what if he freaks.

 _"And? Nick, continue"_ Karl says,

 _"Fine, if its what you want to hear. I kissed you"_ I pause, oh god. What did I do, what if he doesn't want to be friends,

 _"It meant nothing, I swear"_ I blurt

 _"Oh, Nick, I have a question"_ Karl says

 _"Yes?"_ i say

_"Do you want it to be nothing?"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters will come out faster in a few days after school ends<3


	7. I wish it was true

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omfg, well thank you too the 5000 people who have had a read, i wasn’t expecting this to be read, I have been very busy and am going to be for the next week or so.  
> ps: ik u don’t care but in georges stream today, him quackity, bbh and callahan were playing bedwars and i joined them on accident. We had a fun time and it was a great experience, ANYWAYS: enjoy<3

Do I want it to be? What the fuck did he say, my face goes red, lucky cameras are off.

“Sorry Nick, stupid question-” Karl says as I cut him off. When will I ever have a chance like this again.

“No, I want it to be real” I say, I’ve fucked this up, haven’t I? Karl keeps quiet,

“KIDDING, Obviously we are just friends” I say blurting, trying not to fuck up what we have, yes I lied. But it’s for a good cause.

“Oh, this is kind of awkward, but I have to go anyway. Bye Nick. I..” Karl stops and ends the call.

What the fuck was that. WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT. No way he believed me, I’m so stupid. Maybe I should call Dream.

“Where am I?” I look around, it seems so familiar, but I can’t pin point it, I hear someone coming.

“Nick, what are you doing here?” Karl says as he opens the door. It hits me. I’m at Karl’s house.

“I don’t know?” I say in all honesty.

“Nick while your here, there’s been something I’ve been meaning to tell you, I know you said we are just friends-”

I kiss him, It feels warm and secure here, comforting, like I’m meant to be here. I grab his face and look at him, then I kiss him again and again.

Karl walks over to his bed whilst still kissing me. I’m sitting on the bed, I grab his buckle and pull him in. As I kiss him, he goes on the bed, i’m on top of him, grabbing his waist. I feel his hot breath on my cheek, oh how I don’t want this to end, I move down to his neck. I feel my body almost disappear.

I’m awake.

As the cold breeze of air hits my face, usually it would be refreshing, but I’m too pissed to care. What is this anymore, I just want Karl. I don’t care, why cant i get what I want. I want Karl.

I grab my phone to see Karl texted: ‘Sorry about yesterday, I know I seemed weird, please call me’ -

I hesitate, I fucked things up yesterday, I’m just going to make it worse. But for whatever reason, I hit the call button. “Hey, Sapnap, The reason I was acting weird was because”

“It’s fine, It’s my fault Karl, I shouldn’t have said that” I reassure him.

“Nick, no, It’s just that. I wanted it to be true, but I know you were kidding,” Karl says with fear of rejection in his voice,

I cant explain what I’m feeling, fear, happiness, I’m not sure.

“Karl..Do you love me?” I say,

“Nick I..”


	8. Its too cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is from Karls Point of view (pov) and how hes reacting. Cbb writing chapter summarys, so enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, It's been a crazy year, I already know u have heard enough, I have had very little motivation to keep writing, so I'm not sure if I can finish this, thank you for the supports, lots of love<3 Stay safe, (currently quarantined and got bored)   
> Also lots of dialogue in tis chapter, next chapter will have less.

_"Nick I.."_ I say, The truth is, I've liked sapnap for years, but I've never had the courage to tell him. I mean, what if he doesn't like me back, our friendship would be ruined.

 _"Sapnap,_ I.." I cant finish the sentence,

_"Fuck"_

_"Huh"_ I hear sapnap say, I only just realised I said that out loud,

 _"Oh um, I have something to do, we can finish this later right?"_ I say in a panic

 _"Oh...yeah sure"_ I hear Sapnap say,

I hang up and lay down on my bed. What was that, was he joking, was he serious, was he trying to get a reaction out of me. What do I do now. What do i do now? Do I wait an hour and call him back, or do I just avoid him and the question.

_"Do I love him?"_

_"what kind of question is that?"_

_"...Of course I do"_

I get a call from Dream, what could he want, I pick up anyways,

 _"Hello?"_ I say

 _"Hi"_ Dream says

 _"Hi, are you streaming?"_ I ask

 _"No no, I'm here to talk to you"_ Dream says

_"Oh alright, whats up"_

" _Karl, you and sapnap have been acting weird, is everything okay?"_ Dream asks

 _"Well, its just-"_ It only takes me moments to realize that I'm fully crying, tears falling down my cheeks, sniffling and hard to breath,

 _"Karl, oh my god are you crying-"_ Dream asks, I can hear his concern in his voice,

 _"I'm fine"_ I say

_"You're not Karl, tell me, I promise I would never tell anyone"_

I tell him, everything, down from the years of liking Sapnap, to the phone call we just had. I tell him everything. It feels like a weight has been lifted of my chest.

 _"Well? Did you answer him when he asked if you loved him"_ Dream asks

 _"I couldnt"_ I wipe my tears and continue,

_"I stuffed up Dream, I panicked and I told him I was busy, and to finish the conversation later"_

_"Finish it, do it right now, you can never be okay if you have these feelings bottled up in you, lying to yourself that you're just friends, and that's all you want it to be"_ Dream says, those words are the words I needed to hear, I needed someone to tell me that.

 _"Dream your right, I will, thank you so much, I really don't know what I would do without you-"_ Dream cuts me off

_"Karl one last thing, me and sapnap already had a conversation like this"_

_"What- About what?"_ I sit there in silence, about what. About how he knows I like him, how he's uncomfortable with me liking him,

_"Dream does he know, does he know I like him"_

_"No, but the conversation was about you"_ Dream says

 _"What about me, does he not like me, dream tell me, am I going to go into this if sapnap doesnt even like me"_ I say in anger, I can almost hear dreams shock of how I'm yelling at him,

 _"Karl, I really can't tell you, I'd be a bad friend and I would be exposing myself, I just can't"_ Dream says in a soft voice

_"I've got to go dream, I'll think about telling sapnap, in the meanwhile, dont tell him we had a conversation"_

_"I won't Karl, also don't do anything you will regret, please, stay safe"_

_"Goodbye dream"_ I hang up and grab my keys, it's night and raining. I get into my car.


End file.
